A is for mAgic
by Andreacmr
Summary: En este Crossover trato de unir PLL con Charmed, donde las hechiceras al huir de la magia cambian sus identidades y Piper decide mudarse a pensilvania junto a leo, cambiándose los nombres a Byron y Ella Montgomery para vivir una vida "normal" junto a sus hijos, Wyatt y Aria. Pero lo que no esperaban es lo que va a pasar cuando un secreto salga a la luz.
1. Chapter 1

Yo soy una Fangirl total, me gustan muchísimas series y unas de ellas son Charmed y Pretty little liars, me encanta sobre todo los papeles que interpreta Holly Marie Combs en ambas series por lo que decidí realizar Un Crossover de PLL y charmed, que empiece desde el momento en el que las halliwell se dieron por muertas, cada una decide rehacer su vida en lugares distintos, con nuevas identidades.

Piper y Leo se mudan a Pensilvania, a ese pequeño lugar llamado Rosewood - En la Serie para esa fecha ya Piper y leo tenian a wyatt y a chris pero en este caso y para el crossover tienen a Wyatt (4 años) y a Aria (5 meses) –

La historia comienza cuando ellos se mudan y empiezan a formar una nueva vida, lejos de San Francisco, lejos de sus hermanas y lejos de toda la magia, exceptuando solo algo, algo que no puede ser olvidado, el libro de sombras. Al morir "Las Halliwell" las hermanas acordaron que quien debía quedarse con el libro era Piper, aunque ya no lo usara más, era algo de la familia que no podía ser simplemente abandonado. Sobre las otras dos hermanas, Phoebe se cambió el nombre a Edith Gray y se fue a Francia donde continuó sus estudios en psicología y Paige fue la única que continuo viviendo en San Francisco y en la casa Halliwell pero ahora responde al nombre de Eleanor Parker y a su vez, Paige era la única de las tres en cambiar su apariencia física.

Culpemos a la magia:

Leo… tenemos que hacer algo con Wyatt y con Aria.

¿A qué te refieres?

¿Cómo que a que me refiero? Anoche tuviste que orbitar a San Francisco porque Wyatt había decidido que no le gustaba su nueva habitación y decidió ir a la antigua y un día de estos puede que Aria también empiece a usar sus poderes y termine congelando a la niñera.

Tienes razón Piper… deberíamos…

Quitarle los poderes.

¿Qué? ¡No!

¿Cómo qué no?

No les puedes quitar sus poderes definitivamente, no puedes simplemente decidir qué porque ya no uses más los tuyos ellos nunca podrán usar los de ellos.

Wyatt ya se ha divertido bastante con los suyos… ¿Recuerdas el dragón?

Bien si, pero con que hubiera hecho algunas cosas con sus poderes antes no significa que se los tengas que quitar para siempre.

¿Entonces qué hacemos leo?

Mmm… Congela los poderes.

¿Hasta cuándo?

No lo sé… hasta que estemos seguros de que sea momento de devolvérselos.

Nunca será seguro decirles, la magia nunca lo es.

No siempre es segura, pero eso no significa que siempre sea un castigo tener poderes.

¿En serio?

Piper…

¿Por qué no se lo preguntamos a Prue?

Entiendo que estés molesta por lo que ha pasado pero tienes que admitir que la magia te ha traído cosas buenas…

¿Cómo qué?

Piper se cruzó de brazos y le frunció el ceño a su esposo, pensando en cómo era posible que el creyera que la magia le había traído algo bueno.

A ver… Prue odiaba a Phoebe y la única razón por la que ustedes tres se unieron durante años fue por la magia.

¡Sí! y años después todas casi morimos, regresamos en el tiempo para remediarlo y termina muriendo solo Prue.

Y luego conocen a Paige, quien también es tu hermana.

Y luego pierdo a Paige y a Phoebe que también es mi hermana.

Me rindo.

Ambos detienen la conversación y comienzan a caminar en direcciones contrarias dentro de la sala de su nueva casa.

Espera – dice Leo finalmente sentándose en el sofá, el único mueble que había en ese enorme lugar.

¿Qué? – Pregunta Piper.

¿Cómo me conociste? – Pregunto leo.

Fuiste a la casa a arreglar la chimenea – respondió Piper pensando a donde Leo planeaba llegar.

Pero yo hacía más que eso ¿no?

Piper sonrió

Si, eras una especie de sexy Handyman

Leo Sonrió también

Era más que eso… tu luz blanca.

Ambos se quedaron mirando un rato y luego ella se acercó más a él, para abrazarlo y quedarse un rato sobre su pecho mientras pensaba.

Congelaré los poderes de Wyatt y Aria, y trataré de hacer que wyatt piense que las cosas que hizo antes no eran reales y… en el momento en que se enteren quienes son… quienes somos, recuperaran su magia.

Me parece bien.

 **Fin del Capítulo.**

Esto fue digamos que la primera parte de lo que vendría siendo el "Before PLL" ya que se trata más sobre charmed, pero es para aclarar todo antes de comenzar en si con todo el Drama y para ver también que rumbo tomará.

Es la primera vez que escribo algo que no sea sobre Bones así que no sé qué tanta popularidad agarre este ff, por los momentos seguiré escribiéndolo a mi paso y si veo que le empieza a gustar a la gente pues comenzaré a subirlo constantemente cada determinado tiempo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mami y papi hacen magia**

Leo y Piper se encontraban en la "Casa Montgomery" ya había pasado un año desde que le quitaron los poderes a Wyatt y a Aria, la pequeña Aria jugaba con pigtunia y Wyatt paseaba por toda la casa con su nuevo triciclo. Ya Piper y leo estaban más que acostumbrados a ser llamados "Ella y Byron Montgomery" pero aun así trataban de no llamarse el uno al otro por sus antiguos nombres para no crear confusión, ambos se habían acostumbrado a llamarse Honey o Babe cosa que hacían antes de ser Señor y señora Montgomery, pero en algunas ocasiones a Piper se le saltaba y lo llamaba leo en voz alta, incluso delante de uno que otro vecino, pero a nadie parecía importarle.

Honey, podrías venir un segundo – Dijo Piper desde la cocina.

Voy.

Byron había comenzado a trabajar hace unos meses como profesor de historia, al momento de crear las nuevas identidades también crearon títulos y currículos falsos, pero los conocimientos no eran falsos en absoluto, Leo sabia lo suficiente de historia, por haber formado parte de ella, eso le permitió convertirse en un Profesor de historia en la universidad de Hollis, mientras que a Piper también se le hizo sencillo en ese aspecto, al vender P3 consiguió suficiente dinero para montar un pequeño restaurante en la ciudad.

Dime, Piper – dijo leo llegando a la cocina.

¡Que no me llames así! – dijo Piper y golpeo en broma a su esposo con una cuchara de madera.

Lo siento Ella… es solo que…

Lo sé, hay cosas que nunca se olvidan.

Si, como que hoy es nuestro aniversario – dijo Byron mientras se acercaba para abrazar a su esposa por detrás mientras ella metía dos langostas en una olla con agua hirviendo.

Si… hoy cumplimos un año de ser Ella y Byron – dijo dándose la vuelta para besarlo.

Y un año de no usar los poderes – dijo Leo quien volvió a besarla.

Ni me los digas, estaba dejando a Wyatt en la guardería cuando la Jessica Dilaurentis y comenzó a darme una charla sobre maternidad, que la verdad no necesito, soy una muy buena madre ¿Verdad? Solo tenía ganas de congelarla y… - dijo y comenzó a buscar en la alacena algunos ingredientes.

No puedes congelar… ni explotar a nadie – dijo leo siguiéndola.

Lo sé – dijo con una ligera sonrisa – no volverá a congelar a nadie ni a nada nunca más.

¡Nunca digas nunca mami! – grito el pequeño Wyatt desde la sala.

Leo y Piper se miraron unos segundos pensando si debían preocuparse por eso.

Piper destapó la olla de las langostas para echarle un poco de sal – Espero que Wyatt no le diga a Jason que quiero congelar a su mamá.

Y yo espero que no lo vuelvas a decir en voz alta – dijo Byron.

 _Por otro lado en otra parte del mundo_

Dra. Gray, tiene una llamada en la línea uno – dijo una mujer con un indiscutible acento francés.

¿De quién? – Preguntó Phoebe.

Dice ser una amiga de San Francisco… ¿Le digo que llame luego? – pregunto la secretaria.

No, ya atiendo la llamada – dejo Phoebe quien se asombró al escuchar "San Francisco".

Tomo el teléfono tratando de que este no se le resbalara ya que estaba comenzando a temblar de los nervios

¿Hola? – dijo mientras esperaba saber quién estaba al otro lado del teléfono.

Bonjour, ¿es usted Phoebe Halliwell? – dijo la mujer del otro lado del teléfono.

No sé quién es esa mujer…

¡Vamos Phoebe, dime que no extrañas que te llamen así!

¡Paige! – grito Phoebe, tal alto que pudo ver como alguien se detuvo fuera de aquella oficina donde ella trabaja desde hace 8 meses.

No sabes cuánto he extrañado que alguien me llamara así, creo que la única que sigue conservando su verdadero nombre es Piper, cuando está en la cama con leo no creo que tenga problemas con eso, yo tengo que aguantar como me dicen "Eleanor… Eleanor…" es tan…

¿Sabes algo de Pi… Ella? – preguntó Phoebe o mejor dicho, Edith.

La llamé hace unas semanas, me dijo que Aria ya decía algunas palabras pero ninguna de ellas es tía Paige o tía Phoebe.

Querrás decir: tía Edith o tía Eleanor.

Si bueno, en lugar de ser P3 somos E3…

Oye, tengo una reunión en 5 minutos, ¿Te importaría llamar otro día?

No, no hay problema, pero antes quiero pedirte algo.

¿Qué?

¿Podemos reunirnos algún día, las tres en Rosewood?

¿Qué?

Oye, yo también tengo que irme ¡Adiós!

Phoebe se quedó sorprendida, quería ver a sus hermanas y a sus sobrinos pero a la vez estaba nerviosa, tenía miedo de que el poder de tres se reencontrara, que los demonios las encontraran y que la paz se acabara.

 _De vuelta en Rosewood_

Mami Aria está llorando otra vez – dijo Wyatt con cara de preocupación.

Si Wyatt, ya voy a por tu hermana – dijo Ella mientras subía las escaleras con el monitor para bebé en la mano.

¿Por qué llora? – preguntó el pequeño.

No lo sé, quizás porque sabe que esta noche mamá y papá salen y tú y ella se quedan con la niñera – dijo Ella y se detuvo en seco frente a la puerta al ver como una sombra iba camino a la habitación de su pequeña bebé.

¿Qué? ¡Wyatt, baja de inmediato espérame en la cocina!

¿Qué sucede mami?

Nada, solo baja y quédate ahí hasta que yo baje, ¿Si?

El pequeño Wyatt asintió y Ella salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de Aria.

Una sombra negra daba vueltas sobre la una de su hija, la pequeña Aria lloraba como nunca antes había llorado y Ella… Piper… ella estaba asustada, más asustada de lo que se podía esperar después de más de un año sin ver algo parecido, entonces hizo lo que desde hace un año no hacía, usar sus poderes.

Alzo sus manos con ira y miedo, quería que esa cosa explotara, se fuera de ahí, no quería que su hija estuviera en peligro, pero algo no funcionaba, aquella cosa no explotaba, ni se congelaba.

Ella sin pensarlo salió corriendo hasta su habitación y busco en un baúl frente a la cama el libro de las sombras, lo sacó lo dejo sobre la cama pensando en que demonio podría ser pero no pasaron ni 5 segundos cuando el libro se abrió y comenzaron a moverse las paginas hasta llegar a una que tenía el nombre de aquella criatura y un hechizo para hacer que desapareciera, Ella salió corriendo y fue a la habitación de Aria, donde esa sombre seguía dando vueltas y cada vez se hacía más y más oscura y tenebrosa.

"Criatura del mal, criatura de las sombras, que asechas por las noches y del llanto de los niños de alimentas, escucha estas palabras que te destierran… vuelve al infierno dejando esa pequeña alma, vuelve a donde viniste y muere por tus faltas".

Piper sintió como el suelo debajo de ella comenzaba a dar vueltas mientras veía como aquella sombre infernal iba desapareciendo, corrió los pasos que faltaban para llegar a Aria, la tomo de sus brazos y se dio la vuelta para toparse con la cara de asombro que tenía su hijo de 5 años.

¡Leo ven en este instante! – Grito Piper, sin pensar en lo que iba a suceder.

Unas luces azules comenzaron a aparecer en medio de la habitación y segundos más tarde Leo… Byron apareció entre su hijo y su esposa quien sostenía a la pequeña Aria.

Ambos se quedaron asombrados, leo no podía creer que Piper lo hubiera llamado estando en frente de Wyatt y tampoco podía creer que había orbitado de forma inmediata luego de un año de no haber orbitado ni una sola vez.

¿Me acabas de llamar estando Wyatt aquí? – dijo Leo entre molesto y confundido.

Créeme… eso es lo de menos – dijo Piper entre asustada y nerviosa.

¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto leo mientras veía como su esposa salía de la habitación aun con su hija en brazos.

Acabo de usar el libro… - dijo y cerró los ojos con miedo a la reacción de leo.

¿Qué hiciste qué? – gritó el tan alto que hasta le preocupó que los vecinos los hubieran escuchado.

Ella no dijo nada hasta estar dentro de la habitación donde espero a que Byron entrara para cerrar la puerta y comenzar a susurrar:

Estaba subiendo las escaleras para ver a Aria porque estaba llorando, wyatt iba detrás de mí, le dije que me esperara en la cocina cuando vi que se trataba de algo… algo demoniaco… trate de congelarlo, luego explotarlo y nada así que salí corriendo a por el libro, cuando lo tomé las hojas se comenzaron a pasar solas y llegue hasta ese hechizo, fui al cuarto de Aria y lo dije sin pensarlo, la criatura desapareció pero cuando me di la vuelta Wyatt estaba ahí y mi primera reacción fue llamarte leo… tengo miedo…

Leo sujetó la mano de su esposa y pensó un momento lo que iba a decir:

Wyatt pensará que mamá y papá hicieron un truco de magia, sigue siendo muy pequeño como para recordar… o a lo mejor no vio nada...

Wyatt es quien menos me preocupa ahora… ese demonio vino a hacerle algo a Aria ¿y si no es el único que viene?

Oye… solo usamos nuestros poderes hoy, después de un año sin haber tenido demonios, ¿y si todo es simple casualidad y no aparecen más?

Las casualidades no existen en esta familia.

Todo estará bien Piper.

Eso espero.

Minutos más tarde la niñera llamó a la puerta, era sábado por la noche y Ella y Byron tenian la costumbre de tomarse ese noche para salir solos, como pareja, hablar de cómo había estado la semana y ocuparse unas horas solo en su matrimonio, pero había algo en la mente de leo desde hace unas horas.

Cariño, tengo que decirte algo – dijo leo tragando saliva.

¿Sucede algo? – comenzando a ponerse nerviosa.

Tus hermanas quieren venir a Rosewood – dijo leo y vio como Piper casi escupe el vino que estaba tomando.

¿Qué ellas que? – dijo entre sorprendida y asustada.

¿Desde cuándo no hablas con Phoebe? – preguntó leo.

Desde hace exactamente un año.

¿Y con Paige? – preguntó otra vez.

La misma fecha – dijo mientras recordaba aquella despedida:

 _San Francisco: Mansión Halliwell hace un año._

Piper, promete que estarás bien – dijo Phoebe quien tenía en sus brazos a la pequeña Aria.

Estaré bien, estoy con leo… - dijo a regaña dientes.

¿Nos llamaras? – preguntó Paige.

Claro, la idea es separarnos para que no nos encuentren, pero los demonios por ahora no intervienen las líneas telefónicas.

Está bien, sabes dónde estaremos.

Por supuesto, Eleanor Parker compró la mansión Halliwell y Edith Gray vive en Francia debajo de algún puente.

Y Ella Montgomery vive en Pensilvania junto a Byron su esposo y sus dos hijos Wyatt y Aria Montgomery.

Exacto.

Nos vemos luego, las extrañaré – dijo Paige dándole un abrazo a sus hermanas.

Yo también las Extrañaré – dijeron Piper y Phoebe al unísono.

Paige y Phoebe corrieron para abrazar a Leo y a Wyatt y minutos más tarde los vieron montarse en aquella camioneta Jeep.

 _De vuelta a Rosewood_

Sí que deberían venir – dijo Piper finalmente.

Llegan el lunes por tarde – alcanzo a decir leo.

Ambos soltaron una pequeña sonrisa y acto seguido se acercaron para besarse pero se detuvieron segundos más tarde al ver que el mesero se acercaba con la comida.


	3. Chapter 3

Pequeño mentiroso 

La casa Montgomery hoy estaba de fiesta, se habían reunido nuevamente las tres hermanas, solo que esta vez eran Edith, Ella y Eleanor en lugar de ser Phoebe, Piper y Paige.

\- Wyatt, por favor ¿podrías mostrarle a tía Eleanor y tía Edith tu habitación y la de tu hermana? – dijo Ella mientras abrazaba felizmente a su esposo.

\- Si mami – dijo un pequeño niño muy emocionado.

Byron se apartó un poco de Ella para ver su rostro, ella estaba muy feliz, más de lo que la había visto desde el incidente del sábado pasado.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Piper con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- No, es solo que… me encanta verte feliz, Piper – dijo y la tomó de nuevo en brazos.

\- Soy Ella – dijo ella entre risas y comenzó a besarlo, lo beso como desde hace mucho tiempo no lo besaba ¿Qué había cambiado?

Ambos notaron aquel cambio, notaron como ese beso era diferente, era como si algo en ellos acabara de despertar, como si hace un año una pieza de ellos se hubiera perdido y con ese beso la hubieran vuelto a encontrar…

\- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto leo.

\- No, pero si siento algo…

\- Diferente.

Ambos se volvieron a besar y esta vez con más intensidad, Byron tomó a Ella por la cintura y la subió junto a la cocina, ninguno de los dos podía parar y tampoco lo querían, era como si algo estuviera pasando, algo mágico.

\- Por el amor a dios, busquen un cuarto – Dijo Phoebe bajando las escaleras.

\- Hay mujeres solteras aquí presente – dijo Paige entre risa y sorpresa.

\- ¿Es que planean tener al siguiente hijo en la cocina? – preguntó Phoebe.

\- ¿Qué? – dijeron Piper y Leo y se pararon al instante.

Así está mejor – dijo Phoebe – llevo un año viviendo en parís, la cual se supone que es la ciudad del amor y aun así no he conseguido a alguien que me devore como ustedes dos lo estaban haciendo hace unos segundos.

\- Fue solo…

\- Espero que no hagan eso en frente de Wyatt….

\- Ni los dos sabemos cómo sucedió, estábamos tranquilos aquí abajo, nos abrazamos, comenzamos a besarnos y fue como si… - comenzó a explicar Piper algo sorprendida

\- Piper, créeme, no necesitamos explicaciones.

\- Paige, es que no lo entiendes, fue como si hubiera magia de por medio.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntaron Paige y Phoebe al mismo tiempo.

\- Desde hace tiempo no nos besábamos así, mucho menos sabiendo que Wyatt podía vernos en cualquier momento – explicó Leo.

\- Debe ser obra de Coop – dijo Phoebe entre risas.

\- ¿Quién es coop? – preguntaron Leo y Piper.

\- Es cupido, ha estado siguiendo a Phoebe desde hace un mes – explicó Paige.

\- Espera, ¿cupido sabe que estamos vivas? – preguntó Piper.

\- ¿No te has enterado? Todas las criaturas mágicas "las buenas" saben que estamos vivas – Dijo Phoebe un poco alarmada.

\- ¿Solo las buenas? – pregunto Leo pensando en La sombra.

\- Si solo las buenas, y no te preocupes por la sombra de la otra noche, no volverá nunca más. hable con los ancianos y me dijeron que es una criatura que se alimenta de los llantos de los bebés mágicos, pero solo sale cada 30 años y como la mandaste de vuelta al infierno no molestara hasta que Aria tenga 31.

\- ¿Alguien me puede explicar por qué es que yo no sabía nada de que las criaturas mágicas saben que estamos vivas y que tú sigues hablando con los ancianos? Ah ¿y de por qué coop casi hace que leo y yo tuviéramos sexo en la mesa de la cocina? – preguntó Piper alarmada.

\- En primera, las criaturas mágicas saben que nunca estuvimos muertas, pero saben que nos retiramos y ya no nos molestan – explicó Phoebe.

\- Segundo, Ya no uso mis poderes de bruja, pero sigo siendo Luz Blanca, es algo que no puedo parar – explicó Paige.

Unas luces color rosa comenzaron a aparecer en la sala y un hombre muy apuesto empezó a hablar

\- Tercero, yo no hago esas cosas, solo les doy un empujón, ustedes se encargan del resto – dijo Coop con una sonrisa pícara.

Piper y Leo se comenzaron a ruborizar haciendo que se perdieran de la conversación por un segundo.

\- Entonces, ¿ningún ser mágico pisará esa puerta pidiendo ayuda? – preguntó Piper.

\- No, a menos de que se la quieras brindar – dijo Coop.

En ese momento suena el timbre y todos en la sala se quedan asombrados por un instante.

\- ¿No esperamos a ningún gnomo o ninfa verdad? – preguntó phoebe bromeando.

Piper se asuma por el ojillo de la puerta y ve a jessica Dilaurentis del otro lado de la misma.

\- Es un Wendigo, la vecina, solo compórtense como una familia normal.

Todos se acercaron y guardaron silencio mientras esperaban a Piper.

\- ¡Jessica! – dijo Piper fingiendo sorpresa.

\- Hola Ella – dijo la mujer que parecía estar preocupada

\- ¿Qué haces por aquí? Ven, pasa – dijo a la mujer y le dio espacio para que entrara y luego cerrar la puerta – Ellas son mis her… primas, Edith, Eleanor y el novio de Edith – dijo Ella rápidamente.

\- Mucho gusto, pero no es mi novio – dijo Phoebe.

\- Un placer – dijo Jessica y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Ella – Puedo hablar un segundo contigo sobre Wyatt.

\- Si claro, ¿qué sucede? – preguntó Piper ahora preocupándose.

\- Veras… Jason me contó que Wyatt le había dicho que ustedes estaban haciendo… heee ¿magia? – preguntó Jessica entre curiosa y avergonzada.

\- No debería hacerle mucho caso a su hijo ¿Tiene 5 años? Los niños a su edad ven todo un poco distorsionado, lo que para nosotros es polvo de colores, y sonidos algo distintos para ellos es como magia y cosas increíbles – explico Phoebe.

\- Si, hazle caso a mi prima, es psicóloga – dijo Paige tratando de apoyar a su hermana.

\- Si… yo pensé igual, pero el sábado escuche ruidos que provenían de esta casa y no es que estuviera escuchando sus conversaciones ni nada pero creo que te escuche llamar a un tal "leo" – dijo Jessica.

Piper y Leo tragaron saliva.

\- Estamos practicando para un concurso de talentos y esa noche colocamos algunas luces y cosas de ese estilo para que pareciera real y creo que estuvo bien porque si hicimos que dos niños de 5 años y una mujer lo creyera estamos bien para el show – dijo Byron inventando algo.

\- No, yo no lo creí solo que me confundió un poco todo – dijo Jessica y comenzó a acercarse un poco a la puerta – todo está aclarado, adiós!.

Piper y leo se acercaron a la puerta para despedirla con una sonrisa.

\- Una cosa más ¿Quién es leo? – preguntó Jessica antes de irse.

\- Mi esposo se llama leo – dijo Piper a quien instantáneamente se le borró la sonrisa.

\- Quiere decir que ella me llama Leo – explicó su esposo rápidamente.

\- Ah claro! – dijo Jessica y se fue sin decir ni una palabra.

Piper y Leo se dieron la vuelta para mirar al resto del grupo que los veía asombrados.

\- ¿Esto es así todos los días? – preguntó Phoebe.

\- ¿Si te refieres a vecinas fastidiosas que te dan ganas de congelar por un año o hacerla explotar? – preguntó Piper – Si.

\- Se refiere a tener que dar explicaciones para tapar la magia, matar demonios, tener presente a criaturas mágicas… - empezó Paige.

\- No, todo eso comenzó el día que ustedes dijeron que querían vernos.

Todos en la sala abrieron los ojos de par en par dándose cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- Si no se van en este instante comenzaran a venir más cosas… mágicas – dijo Piper muy seria.

\- Vamos Piper, no creo que sea eso.

La sala se quedó en silencio y todos trataron de calmarse para pensar si es que aquello era cierto.

\- Bien, pueden quedarse aquí un par de días, pero a la mínima señal de magia comenzaré a creer que es mejor que nos veamos solo durante un día cada años.

\- Bien – Dijeron todos al unísono.

\- ¿Dónde dormiremos? – preguntó Paige.

\- Coop y Phoebe en la habitación de invitados, Paige tu tendrás que dormir en la habitación de Wyatt y él duerme con nosotros – dijo Piper mirando a Leo al decir la última frase.

\- Para tu información: Coop y yo no somos nada, pero aceptaré que duerma conmigo esta noche para que no tenga que dormir en el sofá.

\- Claro… es un sacrificio muy grande – Dijo Piper siendo sarcástica.

\- Y Wyatt puede dormir conmigo, después de lo que vimos hace un rato no me parece buena idea que duerma el niño con ustedes – dijo Paige entre risas.

\- Estaremos bien juntos a menos de que tu amigo cupido nos lance esos polvos mágicos otra vez – dijo Leo rodeando a Piper por la cintura.

Coop sonrió pícaramente y levanto la palma de su mano para que unas pequeñas luces color rosa salieran disparadas hacia Ella y Byron.

\- Demasiado tarde – dijo coop entre risas.

\- ¡Qué demonios! – exclamó Ella medio asustada.

\- ¿Cómo sabemos que eso es verdad? – preguntó leo aun sin creérselo.

\- Bésala – dijeron Phoebe y Paige al mismo tiempo

\- Aquí no… por favor – suplicó coop.

\- ¿Qué puede pasar? – dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos hacia Coop – Señor Byron, podría subir un momento.

Leo besó a Ella y las chispas del beso de hace unos minutos volvieron a florecer, ambos sonrieron de felicidad y se fueron juntos a la habitación.

\- Cuando tenga novio recuérdame llamarte para que me des un frasco lleno de esas lucecitas – Dijo Paige mirando a coop sorprendía.

\- Esta vez eso no era nada – dijo Coop entre risas.

\- ¿Psicología eh? – dijo Phoebe quien fue hasta donde estaba Coop.

\- Exacto, solo les hice creer que les había lanzado polvos del amor y ahora piensan que es cierto, apostaría 100$ a que ninguno de los dos tiene ropa ahora.

\- Piper no caería tan rápido, créeme, si son como los de hace unos años en este momento llevan hasta las partes de arriba puesta – dijo phoebe recordando la primera vez que vio una escena romántica entre Leo y Piper: ella acababa de entrar en la Mansión Halliwell junto a Prue y Leo y Piper estaban en la sala besándose, ella lleva su ropa interior y la camisa de él abierta dejándole ver el sujetador que Phoebe le había regalado y Leo llevaba los pantalones puestos.

\- ¿quieren apostar? – preguntó Paige.

\- Si – dijeron Coop y Phoebe al unísono

\- Denme 5 segundos – dijo Paige orbitando rápidamente.

\- No puedo creer que hables enserio – dijo Phoebe pero ya era demasiado tarde para que Paige lo escuchara.

No pasaron ni 3 segundos cuando ya Paige estaba de vuelta.

\- Phoebe, le debes 100$ a coop, ah y otra cosa… acabo de tener una idea muy clara de cómo Wyatt y Aria fueron concebidos, nunca miraré a mi hermana y a leo de la misma manera…

* * *

bueno... espero les guste esta pequeña parte del crossover :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota:** En Charmed, Chris viaja en el futuro para evitar que su hermano se convierta en malo y luego regresa al futuro al momento de que "nace", en este caso para adaptarlo al Crossover, Chris si viaja en el Tiempo para salvar a Wyatt, pero se va, antes de Piper y Leo se enteren que su segundo hijo no es Chris como lo pensaban si no una niña a la que le ponen Aria, niña la cual Chris nunca menciono. Por qué no lo hizo… eso se dirá más tarde.

"No puedes dejar las muñecas en una caja y sacarlas para jugar con ellas y luego de un año volver a meterlas en la caja como si nada hubiera pasado…"

 **Pretty little witches**

Ella subió las escaleras junto a su esposo, Byron, mientras los huéspedes seguían abajo, a ella no le importaba lo que estuviera pasando con ellos, solo quería estar con su esposo, quería seguir besándolo, como lo habia hecho hace unos minutos, quería sentir lo que habia dejado de sentir desde que ya no era Piper Halliwell, quería sentir aquella magia, aquel deseo… quería de vuelta todos esos sentimientos, nunca habia notado que al momento de dejar de ser una bruja también habia dejado de sentir aquellos sentimientos, de deseo y lujuria, por lo menos no los sentía tan fuertes como cuando era una bruja.

\- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Byron sin parar de besarla.

\- Más que bien – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Su esposo comenzó a quitarse la camisa, y ella hizo lo mismo con su ropa, ya nada pasaba por su mente que no fuera la idea de pasar esa noche sintiendo a su esposo… a leo…

Leo la tomó por la cintura cuando ya ambos estaban desnudos y la llevó hasta la cama quedando por encima de ella, una luz azul cubrió la habitación pero ninguno de los dos pareció notarlo, Leo comenzó a besar a Piper mientras ella subía las manos y él le sostenía las muñecas, leo comenzó a bajar sus besos por el cuello de Piper y ella cerró fuertemente sus manos sintiendo aquellos suaves labios sobre su pecho y el calor que emanada de la piel de leo justo sobre ella.

\- Te amo – dijo Piper con lo que no sabía distinguir si era un suspiro o un gemido.

\- Te amo, Ella – respondió leo.

Y entonces algo sucedió, ella abrió rápidamente sus manos, un estallido se escuchó, en cuestión de nada ya la cama se habia llenado de escombros que caían del techo.

Ambos salieron de la cama asustados y se miraron el uno al otro, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero fue Piper la primera en comenzar a ponerse la ropa para luego salir corriendo de aquella habitación.

Ambos bajaron trastabillando por aquellos escalones de madera y con ellos se le unieron los otros tres adultos que había en la casa Montgomery

\- Será mejor que ustedes tres suban – dijo leo con una expresión indescifrable, él no sabía ni siquiera como sentirse.

\- ¿Qué demonios sucedió arriba? – Pregunto Phoebe asustada.

\- ¡Esto sucedió! – dijo Piper levantando sus manos y haciendo que dos floreros a cada lado de Phoebe estallaran.

-Okey… los que no quieran perder un ojo acompáñenme arriba – dijo Coop quien salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de huéspedes.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – dijo Paige acercándose a su hermana.

Piper la miro con enojo durante un segundo y luego miró a leo quien seguía justo delante de ella, bastó solo un ligero movimiento de su mano izquierda para congelarlo.

\- Ustedes dos fuera ¡Ahora! – dijo Piper tratando de calmarse.

\- ¿Te lo metió por …. – comenzó Phoebe pero se detuvo al ver la cara que puso su hermana mayor, estaba segura que si seguía hablando ya no iban a ser los floreros quienes recibieran el impacto.

Piper respiró hondo y fue al refrigerador por un poco de agua, sus hermanas no se fueron, pero tampoco dijeron nada, ella se calmó lo suficiente como para comenzar a hablar, sin explotar ni congelar nada.

\- Todo iba perfecto… sentía como si estuviera en el maldito cielo hasta que…

\- Hasta que te llamó Ella – dijeron Paige y Phoebe a la vez.

Piper las miró y luego tomo otro trago.

\- Nunca me habia dicho "Te amo Ella" cuando lo… hacemos… se sintió como si todas aquellas emociones hubieran estallado y…

\- literalmente – interrumpió Phoebe.

\- Lo siento…

\- No te disculpes con nosotras cariño, casi matas a tu esposo no a nosotras… - dijo Paige mirándola con compasión.

\- ¿Hola? ¡A mi sí! Mi seguro médico solo cubre accidentes en Francia ¿Qué hubiera pasado si en lugar de mandar a volar esas flores me hubieras dado a mí? – grito Phoebe.

Paige le dio un codazo y sin decir más nada se la llevó a rastras por la casa. Piper respiro profundo y se quedó mirando a su esposo por lo que pareció ser unos minutos, dejó el vaso en la mesa, descongelo a Leo y se lanzó a sus brazos para abrazarlo y decir:

\- Lo siento tanto…

Leo confundido la abrazó y besó su frente, duró un rato con ella de esa manera y luego comenzó a hablar:

\- Sé que han pasado muchas cosas, La sombra, tu usando el libro, Wyatt viéndote y viéndome orbitar, tus hermanas en la casa… la señora Dilaurentis y… y prometo nunca volver a llamarte Ella cuando estemos… ya sabes.

\- No hace falta que lo prometas, es tiempo de que entienda que a pesar de que la magia siga rodeándonos, que yo sea Piper Halliwell… deba comenzar a darme cuenta que también soy Ella Montgomery – ella lo dijo y vio a su marido antes de sonreír – y que Ella no es una zorra con la que mi esposo me está engañando.

Leo sonrió y la abrazó aún más fuerte.

\- Bueno, ya que hoy has estado usando tu magia… ¿puedo usar la mía y orbitarnos hasta el cuarto? – preguntó leo con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Espera, necesito buscar la escoba y sabanas limpias ¿Se te olvida que tu esposa explotó el techo de la habitación? – dijo y ambos empezaron a reírse, tan fuerte que los otros adultos en la casa quienes estaban atentos a lo que pasaban llegaron a escuchar las risas y suspiraron con alivio.

Ambos caminaron buscando durante unos minutos las cosas para limpiar la habitación y luego subieron las escaleras hasta el cuarto principal, al llegar, todo estaba como si nada hubiera sucedido ahí adentro, lo único diferente era una nota sobre las sabanas de la cama que decía:

" _Nada que un hechizo no pueda solucionar… me dan las gracias mañana_

 _Besos… Eleanor Parker"_

\- ¡esa bruja! – murmuro Piper y luego soltó una sonrisa.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – preguntó leo.

\- ¿ Voulez-vous coucher avec moi? – dijo Piper con un toque pícaro.

\- Oui – dijo él.

….

Los días pasaron como si nada hubiera sucedido en la Casa Montgomery, todo iba como las hermanas y leo querían que fuera, tranquilo, sin Demonios, sin problemas de Trolls, Hadas, Ninfas ni nada que tuviera así fuera una pizca de la palabra "Magia". Todo en la Familia Montgomery iba floreciendo, Piper Seguía manejando "The Ella's", Leo seguía con sus clases de historia, Wyatt hacia nuevos amigos en el Jardín de Niños y Aria crecía tan rápido que sus padres ni se percataban del tiempo que ya habia transcurrido, la pequeña comenzó a caminar, a decir mamá, papá, hermano y aprendió a escribir lo suficientemente bien como para escribirle ella misma una carta a Santa Claus diciendo que ella y Wyatt querían un hermanito.

" _\- Cariño, Santa Claus no hace hermanitos – Dijo Ella con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, Piper desde hace unos meses estaba pensando en la Idea de tener un tercer hijo._

 _\- Lo sabía, teníamos que pedírselo a la Cigüeña Aria – dijo el pequeño niño de 9 años."_

Los niños subieron corriendo las escaleras tal vez a la habitación de Wyatt por papel y colores para hacer una carta nueva.

\- ¿Crees que es momento? – Preguntó leo algo preocupado.

\- Absolutamente – Dijo Piper sirviendo dos tazas de té – creo que yo a su edad ya sabía de dónde venían los bebé, o por lo menos sabía que no venían de un ave o la picadura de una abeja.

\- No estoy hablando de eso Ella… - dijo Leo y se acercó a su esposa – Te estoy hablando de tener otro bebé.

\- Llevamos meses intentándolo y no… no he podido… - comenzó a hablar Piper pero Leo la detuvo dándole un fuerte abrazo.

\- Cariño… Cuando Chris vino no nos dijo exactamente de qué año venia solo dijo que tenía 22.

\- Puede que Chris nunca exista – dijo y no pudo evitar que la voz se le cortara al decir la última palabra.

\- O puede que Chris sea nuestro tercer hijo, no el segundo como creíamos.

Unas luces rozadas comenzaron a aparecer junto a la pareja y ellos no pudieron evitar pegar un brinco por el susto.

\- Hazle caso a leo – dijo Coop quien venía comiéndose una dona con glaseado color rosa.

\- ¡Coop! – gritaron los dos al unísono.

\- No crean que es que siempre escucho sus conversaciones… es solo que pasaba por aquí y pensé en echarle una mano pero ya veo que no necesitan ayuda con eso desde hace… ¿Conocen algo llamado televisor?

\- ¡Coop! – gritaron ambos otra vez.

\- Queremos un bebé ¿Es que acaso me puedes ayudar con eso? – dijo Piper mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

\- Eh… no, pero creo que te servirá recordándote que eres una bruja – dijo Coop y orbito hasta el otro lado de la habitación recordando la última vez que habia dicho la palabra con B en esa casa.

\- ¿Hay algún hechizo para quedar embarazada? – preguntó Piper con dudas.

\- Acabas de decirle a tus hijos que Santa Claus no da hijos, quieres hablarle a Wyatt de la cigüeña y ¿Me preguntas si hay un hechizo para quedar embarazada? ¡Por dios mujer la que necesita clases de sexualidad eres tú! – gritó Coop incrédulo.

Leo asintió.

\- ¿Entonces? – pregunto Piper.

\- Pócima de la fertilidad, con ayuda de esa llegaste al mundo – dijo Coop y se preparó para orbitar.

\- ¿En serio? – pregunto leo.

\- Si pero no se pasen de agua de Rosas rojas, Paige lo hizo y tuvo gemelas – dijo Coop y desapareció en un parpadeo.

\- ¿Qué? – dijeron los dos pero ya era tarde.

Leo y Piper miraron por un par de minutos a donde antes estaba el cuerpo de Coop para luego mirarse y decir al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Lo intentamos?

Piper corrió al ático para buscar las cosas que necesitarían para la poción y buscar el libro de sombras y leo fue a por Wyatt y Aria para llevarlos a que los Hastings los cuidaran por un momento, no era la primera vez que los dejaban con los Hastings, de hecho en los últimos meses solían hacerlo más a menudo.

\- ¿Crees que funcione? – preguntó Leo.

\- Byron, no es la primera vez que hago una poción – dijo ella tratando de calmar a su esposo y a la vez calmarse a ella misma.

\- ¿Desde cuándo no haces una? – preguntó otra vez el.

\- 4, 5 años – dijo ella tragando saliva - ¿me pasas el agua de rosas?

\- Claro… recuerda lo que dijo Coop.

\- Por supuesto, si tuviéramos que cuidar ahora a cuatro niños vendería el restaurante y monto una guardería.

\- "Halliwell School, donde tus hijos se gradúan como especialistas en proyección Astral y Manejo de Hechizos y Pociones III"

\- Ja-Ja, Que gracioso.

Luego de unos minutos terminaron la poción, ambos la tomaron y luego nueve meses, tres días y cuatro horas nació el pequeño Chris Montgomery.


End file.
